Helping Hand
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Natsume Sawada is one of the few people capable of harnessing the "Harmony" factor of the Sky Flames to its highest potential. Reborn is her Guardian Angel. He isn't supposed to intervene with her life.When Natsume is captured thanks to her gift Reborn finds that he's going to intervene this time. Rules be Damned. (Longer Summary and Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

…**Yeah…Um…Hi. I know I shouldn't be here but…well…My muse is kind of like a hyperactive squirrel. He has periods of time where he's hyper as all get out and he spews ideas like a water fountain and then he hits a "Sugar Crash" and he dies a horrible death until his next caffeine fix. **

**Considering I and my sister (Who I caught this from while taking care of her) have just recovered from a long miserable case of Pneumonia myself and my Muse are kind of in a perpetual state of "AuuuggghhhhNO." We're working on it so Yeah. **

**Don't own this. I'll only say that once. It applies throughout. **

**AU! OOC! FEM! Tsuna! **_Pairing: Adult! R/ Fem! Tsuna.___**There it is. Those are your warnings. Deal or Leave! For those of you still here: Enjoy!~ As always Reviews Are like Coffee for my Hyperactive Muse!**

Summary: Natsume Sawada is one of the few people capable of harnessing the "Harmony" factor of the Sky Flames to its highest potential. Reborn is her Guardian Angel. He isn't supposed to intervene with her life, just subtly guide her along. For hundreds of years he has managed to guard and guide the humans he was assigned through life without problems. When Natsume is captured thanks to her gift with her flame, Reborn finds that he can't stick to the "Don't interfere" rule. He's going to intervene this time. Rules be Damned.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn had been a Guardian Angel for thousands of years. He had worked his way up the ranks, doing every job to the best of his ability, or as he would say 'With his Dying Will.' Eventually he had earned his place in the Top Tier of Guardian Angels. He was the best, and as such he was only assigned important souls to Guard.

The latest soul to be given to him to guard and guide was the soul of one Natsume Sawada.

She was one of the few people able to use a rare ability known as Sky Flames, but even rarer than that ability was her ability to use the Harmony Factor of the Sky Flames to the absolute highest potential. This ability would cause her to be highly sought after, and Reborn was told she would become a very important pivotal figure in the Mafia world and would need his guidance and protection.

He took her soul willingly and he watched over her, using her Dreams to guide her or nudge her in the right direction. To his surprise, he found himself growing attached to her. She was a sweet and happy child that was always willing to help. She even talked to him in her dreams. When he asked her why she was talking to him like he was a person when this was just a dream, she looked him in the eyes and smiled telling him "I don't know why, but I have a feeling you're more than a dream, and you'll be important to me later. So I'll treat you like the person you are."

It was what originally began the "True Bond" between them. Reborn was surprised and amused that she could tell he wasn't just a figment of her imagination, and she was actually interesting to him. He found himself visiting her more and more often, just to talk to her instead of only showing up when she needed a shove in the right direction, and in this way Natsume Sawada worked her way through Reborn's walls and became someone _**he**_ considered important and worthy of his personal protection and guidance rather than 'just another soul' he had to do those things for. With Natsume he took his Job Description further and guided her in everything he could help her with including her school work. He was every bit the proud tutor when he saw his help paying off as her grades improved, and she reviewed what he taught her by helping her friend Yamamoto understand the work. He had discovered that Natsume was actually very smart, she just learned a little differently than everyone else, and he made sure he used that knowledge to teach her everything he could.

Her teachers were floored with her improvement rate. She wasn't the best in the class, but compared to her "Perfect Zero" record this was magnificent. Reborn had even talked her into exercising so she would be in better shape. He had her run laps around her neighborhood and swim laps in the pool or at the beach after he had taught her how in her dreams. He even had her climbing mountains and surviving in the wild. He may have manipulated events around her a bit through the animals to get her there, but he had her doing the exercise.

In this way he watched both her physical and mental standing improve and he was proud of her, not that he said that, but she seemed to know anyway.

Eventually there came a day when she was approached by a small toddler in red who introduced himself as Fon and told her he would be training her to be the Tenth Generation Boss of Vongola.

Even Reborn hadn't expected her to end up in the strongest Mafia Family in the world despite being told she would be a pivotal figure that would cause a change much like one of his previous wards named Giotto who was ironically the person to start the very same Family she would be joining.

When she was told this, Reborn finally realized why he had thought he recognized her from somewhere. She looked like a female version of Giotto with a few key differences. Her eyes were a wider warm chocolate brown instead of the narrower light orange color of Giotto, her hair was a spiky mess near the top like Giotto's but it reached her hips and was the color of Carmel Toffee rather than Giotto's blonde. Her face was softer as well giving her the obvious more feminine look. Once it had been brought up, Reborn couldn't believe he had missed it, even if it had been close to 400 years since the last time he had seen the man.

Reborn was a bit more on edge after Fon introduced himself since he realized that soon Natsume would be able to access her Sky Flames and that's when the problems would begin as her skill with the Sky Flame's Harmony factor was revealed to the world of the Mafia. A world he knew didn't play nicely or fairly. _"I'll have to step up her training on top of whatever this Fon is planning. Once her ability is revealed she's going to be targeted mercilessly. Her Harmony Factor will allow her to influence the people around her, and every Mafia Family knows it. Damn."_ He snapped out if his thoughts just in time to hear Natsume loudly refusing her place as The Tenth. He smirked. He'd always enjoyed a challenge, and he'd be damned if Natsume was anything but a Challenge.

He'd enjoy this.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Short, but my first chapter usually is. This has been in the back of my mind for a while (It was actually inspired by two songs that came on my MP3 one right after the other while it was on Shuffle.) I decided to share it and try my hand at a Fem!Tsuna. So…So far so good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo~ I'm back again! Happy Late (American) Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of you!**

**On this note, this Story will summarize chunks of the KHR manga/anime since this is an AU and the "Story" itself will center on Natsume "Tsume" Sawada and her Harmony Factor. **

**So expect Arcs to be skipped over and summarized as we move towards MY "arc" where the story picks up. It will be mostly Cannon through the Summarized portions, and any changes will be mentioned in the Summary of the event.**

**Enjoy~~**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn smirked.

He had to admit, he was proud of his charge.

Natsume was doing well so far. And this "Fon" wasn't that bad. Reborn was better, but Fon was good. He was rather amused watching Fon discover Natsume was actually a little Spitfire when she believed in something.

Fon hadn't seen that attitude change coming, especially since Natsume hadn't really shown her fiery side around him until that moment. The moment when Fon had tried to control her choice of Mist Guardians.

Through an unexpected twist of Fate that Reborn found amusing since it was like watching Giotto again, Natsume had chosen Mukuro Rokudo to hold the position after their disagreements were settled in an old fashion knockdown drag out fight that Natsume won, and later on through Mukuro a girl named Chrome Dokuro was chosen to hold a Mist Guardian position as well.

Fon objected strongly to allowing Mukuro into the Mist Guardian Position from the very beginning due to his original attempt on her life and the attempt to possess her body after. He stated that while he recognized Mukuro's potential it was a very foolish idea to allow him into the family especially so close to herself and that she should continue to look for someone more suitable for the job. Natsume had always trusted her instincts though, much like Reborn had taught her when she was much younger, and her instincts were telling her Mukuro was _right_ that he would become _important_ and _needed._ Her instincts told her that there could be _only one other_ and that Mukuro would choose her. Her instincts told her that Mukuro would become _safe_ though he would not be in the beginning. So she objected to Fon's words and stood by her decision.

Though she would not know it for many years, that choice was Natsume's first step towards earning Mukuro's loyalty and devotion. It was her first step towards _change._

Reborn could see the affect she was having even then. He could see the first steps towards unlocking her gift with the Sky Flame's Harmony Factor, and the first steps towards change and he was proud.

That was not where her Spitfire nature reared up, however, it was after Chrome joined that Fon discovered this aspect of Natsume's personality.

Once Chrome had joined as a Second Mist Guardian, and began acting as Mukuro's Medium for his possession, Fon asked Natsume why she didn't just keep Chrome as her only Mist Guardian. After all there had never been a second Mist Guardian in any other Generation so she should stick to tradition and choose one Guardian.

Reborn watched as Natsume turned to her tutor and straightened, looking like the Young Mafia Donna she was supposed to be, and told him in no uncertain terms, radiating sincerity and a strong dose of Sky Flame Harmony, that she had not wanted to be a Mafia Donna in the first place, and that if she was going to be forced into that position anyway, Fon would have to except that Natsume was going to go this _her_ way or no way and if she had to wipe out what Vongola had been before her completely and remake it in her Image that was what she was going to do, Tradition be dammed.

Fon had watched her in surprise, and he swore he saw a ghostly image of the Primo standing behind her, before his shock morphed into Pride as he witnessed Natsume make the very first transformation from "Natsume 'Tsume' Sawada" to "The Decimo." He lowered his head in a bow telling her "Very Well Decimo. If that is what you wish, I will help you to your goal." Fon had a feeling that his Student would be something else, and that she might just be able to pull off her Vision with a little help from himself and some Divine Intervention. Unknown to her Chrome has seen and heard the entire conversation and through her Mukuro had witnessed it. It was this conversation that made Mukuro believe working with Natsume Sawada may not be that bad, especially if she planned to demolish the Mafia as it was and replace it.

He decided that he would wait to possess her, and see if she could live up to her words, and if he had to protect her on the way to the destruction of the Mafia…? Well…he had done much worse things in his life, and he could always take over later if she failed to live up to her proclamation.

It was here that Reborn witnessed his Charge pass her first milestone both in the coming change to the Mafia World by consciously deciding that if she was going to be a Mafia Donna she was going to Change the way the Mafia World Worked, and her Harmony Factor by using it the first time even if it was an unconscious action and she had no idea what she could do yet.

Reborn would show her what she could do.

He would provide the Divine Intervention Fon had thought they may need, and eventually that change would come.

One step at a time…that change would come.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**So…Short, but my Muse decided **_**"This is where we are stopping Pup"**_** and despite my arguments that **"This is too short"** he laughed and told me **_**"I don't believe it is. In fact I believe this is **_**just**_** right."**_** And that was that. He walked away to plan the next chapter.**

**So…Enjoy as I set up my world and work us through Cannon and twist it for my benefit. This IS AN AU so EXPECT THE OOC and I swear these Chapters WILL GET LONGER but you must be patient with me as I work on the Set Up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this took a while. Sorry.  
None the less: Enjoy!**

**I know I mentioned it before but: MAJOR OOC AHEAD AND AU!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next big issue Natsume had to deal with was the Varia.

Fon and Reborn had worked her into the ground for that particular battle over and over again only letting her rest long enough to recover from the overwork before starting again. It was hard, but Natsume knew why they were doing what they were doing and she threw herself into her work trying to get as much as she could from each training session.

Natsume knew her Guardians were getting worked hard by some of Fon's friends and wondered about them whenever she had a moment to relax, but soon enough Fon and Reborn were working her to the bone again and she didn't have time to think about anything other than her training.

When the day of the Sky Ring Battles finally arrived Natsume's mind settled into a calm she wasn't used to. She knew she had to win this. She had no choice but to win. She didn't know why exactly she felt this way, but her instinct was telling her _"Whatever happens you must have the Sky Ring. Don't lose. You can't lose."_

Natsume had decided she was going to change the Mafia, and once she decided something she saw it through to the end- Reborn had taught her to keep her word-(He'd also taught her the art of loopholes) and she would do what she had said. She would win this.

It was the first milestone in her change.

Natsume's Guardians picked up on her serious but calming aura and found themselves responding to it. Lambo quieted in her arms, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all refrained from fighting, straitening up and narrowing their eyes dangerously, Chrome straightened up and felt her fear and nervousness fade away into steady strength and will. Mukuro smirked from his place in Chrome's mind. Natsume Sawada may just be able to pull off the change in the mafia. Hibari's eyes narrowed a little as he felt her aura change subtlety registering to his inner predator as a Carnivore Aura, and smirked. He'd have to fight her after this.

Across the field even the Varia found themselves straightening under the effect of Natsume's aura, unsure why they felt as if she was their Boss and they were about to receive a punishment for misbehaving, but they didn't like it. Xanxus was their Boss and they shouldn't react that way to anyone but him. Xanxus for his part was angry that the 'trash' could make him react like she was better than him and make him feel like making her angry was a bad idea. No one was better than him. He was going to be the Boss of Vongola and no wimpy looking piece of trash should make him react like he was below her!

He sneered at her, but Natsume just pinned him with bright orange eyes and frowned lightly at him. Xanxus didn't understand how she could stare him in the eyes and not react to his displeasure, how a slight frown made him angrier that if she had been ignoring him.

Then the battles began and continued over the next week. The entire time the battles happened Natsume sat there feeling calm with orange eyes watching calmly. Before each of her Guardians stepped onto their battleground Natsume would stop them and speak briefly with them and every single time the guardian that was leaving to fight would leave with bright determined eyes and a sure step.

Then entire time Reborn stood behind her unseen, but felt by Natsume, and he approved of Natsume's reactions and instructions. He had no doubt she would win the rights to the Sky Ring.

He had been right. It had been a close thing near the end when everyone had been poisoned, but they had come out on top and in possession of the Sky Ring.

Natsume had left a lasting impression on the Varia when she had absorbed Xanxus' flames and made them her own before winning the battle.

She had walked over to Xanxus and glowing in a halo of Sky Flames emitting Harmony waves had touched a finger to his forehead and whispered "You must learn to value the people who treat you as if you are family. You must learn that you are stronger together then you are alone. You must learn how to be kind as well as merciless. These are the reasons you were not accepted as Vongola Boss, and when you learn these things you will emerge a better man then before. A better Boss." Her voice hardened with sharp and dangerous command as Natsume donned the voice of a Mafia Donna- of a Boss- and told him "Xanxus…you are not blood related to the Vongola, this is true…but you are a part of the Family none the less. It is time to act like the Varia Boss- like the Vongola's Assassination Squad Boss- instead of a spoiled child throwing a tantrum because he was not chosen to be in charge. Do you understand?"

Xanxus sneered at her, and Natsume's eyes narrowed. Reborn watched as her flames grew stronger and larger in response to his disregard of her words and he knew that the other Varia members-but especially Xanxus- could feel the weight of Natsume's Will pressing down on them. "I asked you a question Xanxus. Do. You. Understand."

Xanxus hissed his answer "Yes Decimo. I understand."

Natsume's eyes stayed sharp and hard for another moment as she stared into Xanxus' red eyes before they softened slightly and her flames shifted so instead of pressing her will into the Varia it enveloped them in a sense of harmony, safety, protection, and strength before she stepped back and walked towards her Guardians allowing her flames to fade back into her body and out of the air.

Reborn had been thrilled to see such an instinctual use of her flames and at the same time he had worried because that instinctive use of her flames meant Natsume's flames were going to be extremely potent and powerful, making her a larger target when it got out that she could use Harmony Factor.

Xanxus stared after her with sharp considering eyes. It was then lying on the ground watching the girl who had beaten him in an all-out fight walk away victorious after lecturing him that he decided she might just be worth following. She was different from the Nono. She wasn't as weak as he thought she was- her flames pressing down on him with her will was proof of that. He sat up ignoring the pain it caused as he called after Natsume "Decimo."

Natsume turned to face Xanxus.

"You may have earned your place as Decimo, but I'm warning you now. If you change from what you are now- strong, someone with backbone, someone worth following- I will take your place as Boss of Vongola."

Natsume nodded once, acknowledging his words, and walked away with her Guardians.

It was only once she was home, left with only Reborn for company, that she allowed herself to collapse on her bed and moan. Xanxus had left her with multiple bruises and burns that were painful, but she was used to hiding pain from the people she cared about- namely her mother and now her Guardians. Reborn was the exception to this rule since he was always there, especially when she was in pain and nothing she said made him leave her alone.

After laying there a moment Natsume pulled herself up and began to tend to the burns and light scratches she received in a crash landing. Reborn tended to the wounds Natsume couldn't reach on her back and watched over her when she finally lay down and went to sleep.

After she was asleep, Reborn allowed himself to worry. She had used her Harmony Factor out in the open, in front of a lot of people. It would spread that she could use it- or that she was really adept at using her Sky Flames, which would lead to people checking in to see if she could use the Harmony Factor-and he would have to fend off a lot of ill meaning people.

His job was about to get complicated. Reborn knew that.

He just didn't know _how_ complicated it was about to be.


End file.
